


An Essay Is Due / One-shot

by orphan_account



Category: GoopCast, Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cooper and carson dont really do much, Cooper is a video game nerd, Friendship, He also likes to study, Party, Schlatt hates parties, Schlatt is constantly done, Schlatt likes to sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Ted is just himself, This is an AU, This is basically the origin of Lunch Club, the party scene was short, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After coming home from a party, Schlatt ends up falling asleep while trying to finish an essay and Ted helps him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	An Essay Is Due / One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! please read <3  
> \- i mean no harm by writing these one-shots, this is an AU and is just a fun way to show how lunch club got together ! if anyone who is featured in this story is uncomfortable, i will remove the works.  
> like i said, i mean *no* harm. there is no shipping, and there will never be unless it is real like Ted and his girlfriend. that is all, thank you! <3

No matter where Schlatt stepped, the stench of alcohol and weed burned his nostrils. He tried to act content, mostly for Ted's sake, but also so he didn't go insane. Parties were not high on Schlatt's list of favourite things to do if they were even on the list in the first place... But Ted had begged him to come along. Schlatt let out a sharp 'Sorry!' as he bumped into someone a bit shorter than him, Schlatt couldn't even hear their response as the beat dropped in the song, a couple of shrieks and cheers going through the mini-crowd. Yeah... Parties definitely weren't on the list what-so-ever.

Schlatt started to slink through the crowd, his wide shoulders knocking into way too many people for his liking. He spotted a glass door near the back of the house, he intended to get outside and away from the stench. God, it burned. He scrunched his nose as he tried to get through the crowd, muttering multiple sorries as he bumped into others. While he wasn't the tallest, he has a good couple of inches on a good chunk of the crowd, so thankfully his height was working in his favour as he spotted Ted. He shuffled towards him, only a couple feet away before his torso was knocked into and he felt liquid seep into his sweater. ''Ay!'' He yelped, looking down at his Harvard sweater, a now large and obvious discolouration on the front. He glanced around for the one who caused this and landed upon a guy with a deer in headlights expression and swoopy blond hair. Schlatt knew it was him from the get-go, he could tell by the dripping cup in his hand. ''Buddy.. Watch where you're going. Fuck.'' Schlatt muttered before shuffling towards Ted more. As he thought about it, it was more or less his fault but... He was in a 'let's be a dick!', kind of mood. Schlatt tapped on Ted's shoulder, instantly grabbing the attention of him. ''Hey, Schlatt! Have you met Carson?'' Ted exclaimed loudly with a smile, holding his drink above the crowd. Schlatt glanced at a guy with a blond bowl-cut before shaking his head, not remembering the face. ''Uh... No. Not the point though, I'm gonna head outside. Some dickwad got... something, on my sweater.'' Schlatt grumbled loud enough for Ted to hear. ''Okay, I'll meet you out there in ten.'' Schlatt nodded and made his way to the back door, the suffocating feeling of the crowd becoming less till it didn't even exist and he was outside. Schlatt closed the glass sliding door behind him and took a deep breath, his shoulders falling as he relaxed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat down on one of the chairs, aimlessly scrolling through twitter. He tried to examine the stain situation on his shirt but he couldn't exactly tell what it was, he just assumed he'd be able to get it out... Hopefully. Schlatt sighed dramatically and relaxed into the back of the chair, closing his eyes. Schlatt had studied an hour before the party and somehow managed the complete and turn in the essay just before leaving the school. So.. Yeah he was a little tired. Schlatt took the moment to listen to what was happening around him, the thump of dubstep music was the main thing but also cheering and shrieks of joy... Spin the bottle, maybe? He heard crickets chirping in the yard, but they were mostly blocked out. Schlatt opened his eyes as he heard the sliding door open and close to reveal Ted, who he assumed was Carson and the guy from before. The guy that spilled the drink on him stood as tall as possible, maybe to intimidate him, but it didn't work and Schlatt just stood up. ''When did you plan on leaving? I have to return another essay in soon.'' Schlatt muttered, yawning into his hand as he glanced at Ted. ''I was getting tired myself... Do you mind if these guys come over?'' Ted pointed towards the two. Internally Schlatt screamed 'No!' but he didn't want Ted to be upset. ''Yeah sure..'' He said, placing his phone in his pocket. ''Thank you!'' Ted exclaimed happily, his eyes crinkling under his glasses. It's not like Schlatt would be bothered by it if he needed he could study in the library. ''I'll meet you in the car?'' Schlatt asked with a raised brow and Ted nodded with a smile. Schlatt left with no other words, and now holding experience, made his way through the crowd like it was second-nature. He exited through the front door and made his way over to the silver car that he liked to call 'Son o' a bitch, work!'.

She wasn't in the best of shape but she ran and that was enough for Schlatt. As much as Schlatt wanted to believe, he wasn't as financially stable as he should be. His job was barely paying despite all of the extra hours he'd work, all of the time he'd spend awake and sleep-deprived. Now, it wasn't much of a change to his normal schedule but it surely wasn't good for him. Sleep was good for the brain and he was barely getting any. He was surprised his grades were doing so well with how little he remembered. Schlatt walked to the side of the car and opened it, sliding inside. He placed his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed quietly, his body begging for sleep. When was the last time he slept more than 3 hours? Schlatt furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, biting his lip anxiously. Tuesday... It was currently Friday. He had gotten 5 hours of sleep on Tuesday, the rest had been spent taking one or two-hour nap breaks. Schlatt looked up as the passenger seat was opened. ''Hop in the back, guys.'' Ted had said to the two as he slipped into the passenger seat, yawning. Schlatt put the keys in the ignition and turned the key, the engine sputtering the life like a grandparent who is somehow still living. Schlatt buckled himself up. glancing behind him to make sure the two were in the back safely before starting to back up. 

// Time skip

Schlatt stayed behind Ted and kept glancing between the shorter kid and his sweater, furrowed brows showing his disinterest in the little fucker. Ted finally managed to open the door and walked into the dorm. Schlatt went in quietly and dashed for his room, eager to change into something more comfortable and slee- The essay... Fuck... Schlatt gave a frustrated yell as he closed his door, almost slamming his forehead into his wall in anger. He just wanted to sleep, but no! Of course, an essay had to be due tomorrow. Schlatt rubbed his eyes before heading towards his closet and pulling out a black hoodie. Schlatt slipped the stained sweater off and pulled the hoodie on, warmth instantly overcoming his cold body. New York always managed to be cold at the weirdest times... 

Schlatt slipped his sneakers off, keeping his socks on, and went to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and took a black pair of sweatpants out, shuffling out of his jeans and into the baggy sweatpants. Schlatt closed the drawer and wiped his eyes again, walking towards his door. He made sure to open the door a crack before getting to work. 

Schlatt made it about an hour into the essay before he started to fall asleep on his palm, only just catching himself before his head plummeted into his desk. A nap wouldn't kill him, right? Schlatt placed the pencil down and laid his head on his hands, and before he knew it he was out like a light.

_

Ted waved goodbye to Cooper and Carson as they left the dorm before closing the door behind himself, a happy sigh leaving himself. The night had gone pretty well, and he had met a pretty girl! What a night. Ted noticed Schlatt's door opened a bit, which wasn't uncommon when he was studying but he couldn't hear the aggressive pencil scratching. Ted walked up to Schlatt's door and knocked gently, getting no response. He pushed the door open to reveal Schlatt at his desk, fast asleep. ''Oh,'' Ted muttered with a surprised look. He must've been really tired. Ted walked into the room and looked at the piece of paper that was under Schlatt. His essay was unfinished, the essay he had to return in... Ted pulled his watch up and held in a gasp at the time. Six hours, he had to return it in six hours. Ted stood there for a second before deciding he'd help his roommate and let him catch a snooze. Ted walked up to Schlatt's bed and grabbed his fluffy throw blanket, draping it over Schlatt's sleeping form. Ted then pulled the paper out from under him and grabbed the pencil. ''Night, Schlatt.'' He muttered, more or less to himself, and exited the room to finish the essay Schlatt had started.

-

Schlatt woke with a startled gasp, frantically searching for his alarm and to turn it off. ''Fuck! The essay!'' He screamed. Schlatt stood up abruptly and shuffled out of his room and into the living room to see a content Ted sipping on a glass of milk. ''Oh, morning!'' Ted said with a happy smile, putting his pinky up towards Schlatt. ''Y...Yeah, morning..'' Schlatt muttered frantically as he went towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out an Arizona tea, gulping it down like it was his life-line. ''Ted, do you have notes? I have less than 30 minutes to complete the essay.'' Schlatt said frantically and slammed the can on the counter. ''Oh, I finished that for you, silly goose!'' Ted said in a funny voice. Schlatt instantly relaxed, a calm sigh leaving him ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Schlatt said over and over again. ''I'll pay you back for it, I swear! Thank you, Ted.'' Schlatt said with a happy smile, rubbing his face up and down. Schlatt took the 30 minutes to get ready, then got the essay from Ted and left. 

He wasn't late to class that day.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! please read <3  
> \- i mean no harm by writing these one-shots, this is an AU and is just a fun way to show how lunch club got together ! if anyone who is featured in this story is uncomfortable, i will remove the works.  
> like i said, i mean *no* harm. there is no shipping, and there will never be unless it is real like Ted and his girlfriend. that is all, thank you! <3


End file.
